Talk:Earth-30
Contents of Earth 30 I dont believe this to be right. From what i can tell Earth 30 IS Red Son. It says Superman has been on Earth only 35 years, but thats still in with Red Son, Much of the Multiverse runs at different time frames. Infact the issue of Countdown where the Challengers visit Earth 30, it was written around the Red Son story. Infact i went back to re-read Search for Ray Palmer in which they visit that world and Bob the Monitor even says. He was raised by Stalin and upon Stalins death took over as President. Any thoughts from anyone else? Who the Hell decided to move this to "Red Son"?! The system of naming the pages for their Earth # is in place for a reason! :-- Gnostic 03:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::I moved it. We discussed this on the forums awhile ago, and it's a transition we've been trying to make all over the place. But we can't make it all at once. While the 52 Multiverse is meant to be congruent to other stories, there are a number of reasons it makes more sense not to consider them directly equal. Besides the fact that you have all of these incongruities, like the Earth-31 Superman dying in Arena prior to DKSA. While the multiverse is immensely inconsistent, the names of the original stories these worlds were based on is always going to be the same. And have you noticed how many articles we have lying around insisting that they can only cover information from the 52 Multiverse, but are completely discounting all of the other relevant character information from the actual character? It just makes more sense to use the names of the actual stories, and classify new iterations in the 52 as functions of them, then to change every single article pertaining to an important topic every time writers have a disagreement about the 52 and choose to change something. Functionally though, you can treat this article as its corresponding place in the Multiverse when you're writing. But the obsessive 52ification is something we've been trying to slim down on since Countdown. Naturally though, any realities created for the new Multiverse (i.e. the Nazi one, the Gender-Reversed one, Superdemon, Doc Fate, etc.) will use that nomenclature. The lengthy discussion on the forums was here. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The discussion that was last updated a year ago? And, beside Brian saying "pull the trigger" basically didn't really come to a definitive conclusion? Maybe we should get all keen and do a poll. If anything, I'd say there should be a "Red Son" and an "Earth-30" entry. Of course, I say they shouldn't have cancelled The Invaders after two seasons... ::::Roygbiv666 21:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I notice this post is a year old right now, and so we really need a SERIOUS polling here to make Red Son into Earth-30. Are we with this people?--Drgyen 01:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :At this point, my opinion on the issue has changed. I'm all for moving everything to Earth-30... under the condition that we handle both Elseworlds and Multiverse material on the same page, none of that "based on the characters from" bullshit. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC)